King of Dimensions
by Sir-Egan
Summary: Also romance and humor. Very good story. Even if you are not into these genres you will like it. Case closed.


Isaac's strange new abilities: Chapter one! No prolouge!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun  
  
(a/n In my fic, Isaac and Ivan are best friends instead of Isaac and Garet although Garet still had the same importance  
  
in the adventure, plus Isaac is married to Jenna, and finnally, Jenna has a annoying habit of knocking Isaac  
  
in the head with a frying pan when he says something stupid, which lowers his I.Q. by 5 every hit.)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
(One day, Isaac is holding a porch party at his house [Isaac's I.Q. is currently 100/300] )  
  
(Everyone there includes Isaac, Ivan, Garet, Mia, Kraden, and Jenna. Don't get confused invisioning it)  
  
Ivan: I wonder where Felix went?  
  
Mia: He's off playing games with Feizhi...(rolls eyes)  
  
Isaac: (Hic!) Sure is good root beer eh?  
  
Jenna: {Wongwongwongwongwongwong}[Isaac's I.Q. is now 70/300]  
  
Mia: Jenna, the more you do that the stupider he gets you know...  
  
Jenna: Well it's my way of teaching him! Hmmph!  
  
Garet: Uh... Jenna will you french kiss me?!!!!!! $_$  
  
Jenna: No you pervert!!! I'm married!!!  
  
Garet: Aww man...#~#  
  
Isaac: My head hoortas cheese...  
  
Jenna: How stupid are you now?{wongwongwongwongwongwongwongwongwong}[Isaac's I.Q. is now 25/300]  
  
Isaac: Splopif enof topush yoush oversh blahboo! (Translation: Stupid enough to push you over haha!)  
  
Isaac: (pushes Jenna with all his strength)  
  
Jenna: (Doesn't budge)  
  
Isaac: (Passes out)  
  
Kraden: It would seem that the smarter you are the stronger you are...  
  
Kraden: Watch. (Picks up Garet with one hand)  
  
Garet: WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Kraden: (Puts Garet down)  
  
Kraden: Of course, Garet, although he is smart, is just plain weird.  
  
Mia, Jenna, and Ivan: Yes he is...  
  
Kraden: I'm afraid Garet won't straighten up no matter how smart he is, but we might be able to fix Isaac.  
  
Mia, Jenna, and Ivan: Ewwwwwww...  
  
Kraden: NOT THAT KIND YOU PERVERTS!!!!!!!!  
  
Mia, Jenna, and Ivan: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh.....  
  
Kraden: What I mean is we might be able to stop HIS insanity.  
  
Ivan: But how? We don't know any raise I.Q. attacks.  
  
Kraden: Ah. Yes, you do, you just don't know it...  
  
Mia, Jenna, and Ivan: Who and what?!  
  
Kraden: Ok. Jenna, you wake him up first.  
  
Jenna: (Shakes Isaac)  
  
Isaac: (Wakes up)  
  
Isaac: Splooshish!  
  
Kraden: Now, I'll take him over to the backyard  
  
Kraden: (Holds Isaac in his arms)  
  
Kraden: (Sets Isaac down)  
  
Kraden: Now, Mia, cast douse on him 25 times, according to my theory, it should should raise his I.Q. to 150, barely enough  
  
to help him understand the fate he shall undergo.  
  
Mia, Ivan and Jenna: What fate?  
  
Kraden: You see, it is said he who exceeds the Power of Dragons before anyone else, is destined to transcend and become...  
  
Mia, Ivan and Jenna: Become what?  
  
Kraden: King Of Dimensions...  
  
Mia, Ivan and Jenna: B-B-B-B-B-B-B-E-E-E-E-E-C-C-C-C-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-M-M-M-M-M-ME W-W-W-W-H-H-H-H-H-AT-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?  
  
Kraden: King Of Dimensions...  
  
Mia, Ivan and Jenna: E-E-E-E-E-E-X-X-X-X-X-X-P-P-P-P-P-P-L-L-L-L-L-L-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-N-N-N-N-N-N-N  
  
P-P-P-P-P-P-P-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E  
  
Kraden: First things first, I could not explain this to him in a low I.Q. state.He would not understand. I shall explain to you all, if YOU  
  
even can understand. I will have to repeat this when we are done with the I.Q. raise.  
  
Mia, Ivan and Jenna: O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K  
  
Ivan: Say, what happened to Garet?  
  
Garet: I've been plain listening.  
  
Ivan: Oh.  
  
Kraden: Here is how it goes.  
  
(a/n The legend shall be written in paragraph form.)  
  
[Chamber of the elements music starts playing]  
  
There is legend, which is carried along by the wind.  
  
It appears on sandstone only once every 500 years,  
  
it's call never seen.  
  
When it appeared, I was there.  
  
It tells of a legendary warrior,  
  
destined to become King Of Dimensions.  
  
He will destroy the legendary monster,  
  
the Fusion Dragon.  
  
And when he does, he will be ready to recieve his quest.  
  
His quest to find... powers unimaginable...  
  
Powers... to control the earth...His quest shall start  
  
in code, on a scroll, that he shall find...  
  
When the time is right.  
  
And his name is...  
  
Isaac  
  
[end music]  
  
Garet, Mia, Ivan and Jenna:(faint)  
  
Garet, Mia, Ivan and Jenna:(get back up after 5 minutes)  
  
Kraden: Mia, it is time to reveal his destiny. Begin the dousing.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sean: Want more? then review! No flames please. 


End file.
